Percy Jackson, 4 Is The New 3
by The Six Foot Tall Giant
Summary: Percy and Annabeth after finishing off the Titans have to go and find more demi-gods. what will hapen to them? will they fall in love? or will this be the last straw? Rated K for Kissing And Violence
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson**

WRITER'S NOTE: This story takes place after the summer solstice, when the Titans were defeated by Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. This is about how hard life is for demi-gods. This is also what happens when two not-so-friendly to each other gods have children that fall in love. With each other.

Note: This story will have many POV's (Point of views), which means the character that's narrating the story will change often.

Please Enjoy!

Also Review Please!

Prologue – Percy's POV – A Gift

It was cold in New York; it was getting colder by the day. We only had a few days before Christmas. And I still had no idea what I should get for Annabeth. I think I know her pretty well, I just can't find that 'perfect' gift. So I was out at a mall shopping with Grover. This year at camp fewer people stayed year round because of the Titans being defeated. There were only three demi-gods there, Clarisse, Annabeth, and I. We all got along pretty well (except for Clarisse.) Beyond that, I wouldn't have picked anyone different to stay with me at camp.

It was around 11 in the morning and Grover looking at all the items I was looking at. And discarded because they weren't the 'right' thing. I had really no idea what I should get, but Grover didn't even know who we were getting the gift for. At least I thought he didn't. After looking at the 100th wrong item, Grover finally Grover spoke. "So you're getting Annabeth a gift, right?"

"Umm, how did you know that?" I asked. Wow Grover is smart.

"Annabeth isn't here. If this gift were for anyone else, she would be here with you to help pick it out," Grover said smugly. "Hmmmm," I thought. "Not bad logic, Grover!" But I didn't say anything.

"Well, we should hurry. Chiron doesn't want us out of camp very long because it attracts too many monsters." Grover said.

Since I'm a son of one of the big three (Zeus, Poseidon, Hades) I attract more monsters than any other demi-god. I'm also more powerful than any other demi-god, except any other 'big three' child. I was still pondering if I should get Annabeth a free pizza coupon or a gift card to A&F. But Grover had better ideas. He dragged me into a nearby store and pointed at something that he thought was perfect. I looked at it, and then looked at Grover and blinked. Wow. Expensive! But Grover was right. It WAS perfect!


	2. The Best Christmas Ever

**Disclaimer: I know this is sad but true, I DO NOT own Percy Jackson or any other of the characters! **

**Enjoy!**

**______________________________________________________**

**Chapter 1 – Annabeth's POV – The Best Christmas ever!**

"Percy left early this morning before you were awake. He should be back soon." Chiron told me. I had wondered why Percy hadn't been at breakfast. And if he went out, why didn't he want me to go with him? It must not be something important if he didn't need me to go with him. "Well," I thought. "At least Grover went with him to keep him company and watch him." I always love having Grover watching Percy. It makes me feel like Seaweed Brain couldn't screw up. At least not TOO badly! Still, I was worried. He didn't tell me what he was doing and I wasn't with him. And Clarisse didn't help matters. She was making things worse by saying things like "He's not coming back," or "He's gone forever." It was maddening and I did my best to ignore her comments.

It gets so lonely at Camp Half-blood Hill without someone like Percy to entertain you or hang out with. I wouldn't choose to hang out with Clarisse because she's such a bully. And Grover isn't around, so there isn't much to do much. When no one's around I like to stroll through the woods and talk to the wood nymphs. Or go by the water and watch some nymphs make baskets. But today it was snowy and cold outside so I just stayed inside my cabin.

Clarisse continued bugging me about Percy, and I tried to let it not get to me. I knew he would come back. "But what if he didn't?" I wondered. "What if? Don't think about it," I told myself. I can't or I get too worried.

There really wasn't anything to do, so I opened my trunk and looked inside. I decided to clean it out. I have a bunch of junk in it from the past 5 quests I have been on. It was fun and tiring to walk down memory lane as I picked through items in the trunk. Eventually I put all the things back inside the trunk, and went to lie down. I closed my eyes just for a moment. I must have fallen asleep, and a loud knock on the door woke me.

"One second, be right out," I said. I stood and rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand. I opened the door and there stood Grover.

"Umm, Percy and I just got back. He's in his cabin. He told me to ask you if you would go over and talk to him."

"Thanks for telling me Grover, you're always a big help! Oh and thanks for keeping an eye on Seaweed Brain when you guys went out," I said. I started walking over to cabin 3, it's one of the prettiest, I think. It's a lovely shade of teal, and the seashells covering the façade look gorgeous.

I walked in while Percy was changing his shirt, I steeped outside but he said "no it's fine I'm almost done." I walked in and took a quick glance at Percy. "He has a six-pack when did he get that?" I asked myself. I walked over to one of the beds in the cabin and sat down on it. "So what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

Percy smiled. "Umm, I'm sorry for leaving with out telling you. I should've told you." Well, gee. What was I supposed to say to that? Yea, you scared the Hades out of me?

"Yea next time could you tell me where you going," I agreed. Clarisse got a little annoying. And if you do leave again take me with you!" I teased. Percy and I both laughed, and then I continued, "So what did you and Grover do when you guys left with out me?"

"Oh, you'll have to wait a few days to find out, because I want it to be a surprise," Percy taunted. "Oh, and don't go black mailing Grover to find out either, because that's cheating! Could you just wait a few days for this?" Percy asked.

"I guess I'll be nice this one time and wait patiently. But only this once. Next time I will blackmail Grover for whatever information he might have!" It was going to be really hard to wait. My curiosity was a very strong thing. Maybe I wouldn't have to wait. I usually have a way of figuring things out.

I'm a child of Athena! Percy should know I would figure this one out. This year, Christmas Eve was on a Friday, which would give me 5 days. Five days to try to solve this mystery, because he said "Only a few days," so I'm guessing it has something to do with Christmas.

**5 days later: Christmas Eve!**

I can't believe I couldn't figure out what Percy got for me. I should be so mad at myself because I couldn't get the information out of Grover or Percy. But I wasn't mad. After all, it was Christmas Eve and there was about an inch of snow on the ground. Everything was coated in this sparkly white frosting; it was gorgeous. We had just finished eating when something suddenly grabbed me from behind and pulled me back into the woods. I couldn't yell because there was a hand over my mouth.

When it finally let go, I whirled around and saw Percy. I was considering getting angry with him, but then he spoke up and said, "Choose one of the two options I give you. Option One is Wood Nymphs or Option Two is Grover, Chiron, Mr. D, and Clarisse." I was totally baffled. What is he talking about?

"Umm, the second one I guess." I answered.

Percy then grabbed my hand and we both ran back to where the campfire. When we got there, everyone was looking at us with puzzled on expressions on their faces. The only person smiling was Grover, probably because he knew what was going to happen.

I had the Hades scared out of me enough for one day. I was about to speak up when Percy got down on one knee. He asked in front of everyone, "Annabeth Chase will you be my girlfriend?" He was holding out a necklace made of silver that said "_**P.J. A.C."**___I couldn't speak. I didn't know what to say. But then Clarisse kicked me and I blurted out, "Oh gods, yes!"

_Press the button! I know you want to! C'mon press the button! Press it! Watch what happens when you press it! Press it!!!!!!!_

_Please Review!_


End file.
